nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
9th United States Congress
The Ninth United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met in Washington, D.C. from March 4, 1805 to March 4, 1807, during the fifth and sixth years of Thomas Jefferson's presidency. The apportionment of seats in the House of Representatives was based on the Second Census of the United States in 1800. Both chambers had a Democratic-Republican majority. Major events * June 1, 1805: War with Tripoli ended. * September 23, 1806: Lewis and Clark Expedition reached St. Louis, Missouri,thereby ending the exploration of the Louisiana Territory and the Pacific Northwest. * February 19, 1807: Former Vice President Aaron Burr was tried for conspiracy and acquitted. Major legislation * March 29, 1806 - Cumberland Road, ch. 19, * March 2, 1807 - Act Prohibiting Importation of Slaves, ch. 22, Territories organized * June 30, 1805 Michigan Territory was formed from a portion of the Indiana Territory Party summary The count below identifies party affiliations at the beginning of the first session of this Congress, and includes members from vacancies and newly admitted states, when they were first seated. Changes resulting from subsequent replacements are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate ]] * Democratic-Republican (DR): 27 (majority) * Federalist (F): 7 TOTAL members: 34 House of Representatives * Democratic-Republican (DR): 114 (majority) * Federalist (F): 28 TOTAL members: 142 Leadership Senate * President: George Clinton (DR) of New York * President pro tempore: Samuel Smith (DR) of Maryland, first elected December 2, 1805 House of Representatives * Speaker: Nathaniel Macon (DR) of North Carolina, elected December 2, 1805 ]] Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1808; Class 2 meant their term began with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1810; and Class 3 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1806. Connecticut * 1. James Hillhouse (F) * 3. Uriah Tracy (F) Delaware * 1. Samuel White (F) * 2. James A. Bayard (F) Georgia * 2. Abraham Baldwin (DR) * 3. James Jackson (DR), until March 19, 1806 ** John Milledge (DR), installed June 19, 1806 Kentucky * 3. John Breckinridge (DR), until August 7, 1805 ** John Adair (DR), November 8, 1805 – November 18, 1806 ** Henry Clay (DR), installed November 19, 1806 * 2. Buckner Thruston (DR) Maryland * 3. Robert Wright (DR), until November 12, 1806 ** Philip Reed (DR), installed November 25, 1806 * 1. Samuel Smith (DR) Massachusetts * 2. Timothy Pickering (F) * 1. John Quincy Adams (F) New Hampshire * 3. William Plumer (F) * 2. Nicholas Gilman (DR) New Jersey * 1. John Condit (DR) * 2. Aaron Kitchell (DR) New York * 3. John Smith (DR) * 1. Samuel L. Mitchill (DR) North Carolina * 3. David Stone (DR) * 2. James Turner (DR) Ohio * 1. John Smith (DR) * 3. Thomas Worthington (DR) Pennsylvania * 3. George Logan (DR) * 1. Samuel Maclay (DR) Rhode Island * 1. Benjamin Howland (DR) * 2. James Fenner (DR) South Carolina * 2. Thomas Sumter (DR) * 3. John Gaillard (DR) Tennessee * 1. Joseph Anderson (DR) * 2. Daniel Smith (DR) Vermont * 3. Stephen R. Bradley (DR) * 1. Israel Smith (DR) Virginia * 2. William B. Giles (DR) * 1. Andrew Moore (DR) House of Representatives The names of members of the House of Representatives are listed by their districts. Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Samuel W. Dana (F) * . John Davenport (F) * . Jonathan O. Moseley (F) * . Timothy Pitkin (F), seated September 16, 1805 * . John Cotton Smith (F) ** Theodore Dwight (F) * . Lewis B. Sturges (F), seated September 16, 1805 * . Benjamin Tallmadge (F) Delaware * . James M. Broom (F) Georgia All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Joseph Bryan (DR) ** Dennis Smelt (DR) * . Peter Early (DR) * . David Meriwether (DR) * . Cowles Mead (DR) ** Thomas Spalding (DR) ** William W. Bibb (DR) Kentucky * . Matthew Lyon (DR) * . John Boyle (DR) * . Matthew Walton (DR) * . Thomas Sandford (DR) * . John Fowler (DR) * . George M. Bedinger (DR) Maryland The 5th district was a plural district with two representatives. * . John Campbell (F) * . Leonard Covington (DR) * . Patrick Magruder (DR) * . Roger Nelson (DR) * . William McCreery (DR) * . Nicholas R. Moore (DR) * . John Archer (DR) * . Joseph H. Nicholson (DR) ** Edward Lloyd (DR) * . Charles Goldsborough (F) Massachusetts * . Josiah Quincy (F) * . Jacob Crowninshield (DR) * . Jeremiah Nelson (F) * . Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) * . William Ely (F) * . Samuel Taggart (F) * . Joseph Barker (DR) * . Isaiah L. Green (DR) * . Phanuel Bishop (DR) * . Seth Hastings (F) * . William Stedman (F) * . Barnabas Bidwell (DR) * . Ebenezer Seaver (DR) * . Richard Cutts (DR) * . Peleg Wadsworth (F) * . Orchard Cook (DR) * . John Chandler (DR) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Silas Betton (F) * . Caleb Ellis (F) * . David Hough (F) * . Samuel Tenney (F) * . Thomas W. Thompson (F) New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Ezra Darby (DR) * . Ebenezer Elmer (DR) * . William Helms (DR) * . John Lambert (DR) * . James Sloan (DR) * . Henry Southard (DR) New York * . Eliphalet Wickes (DR) * . Gurdon S. Mumford (DR) * . George Clinton (DR) * . Philip Van Cortlandt (DR) * . John Blake, Jr. (DR) * . Daniel C. Verplanck (DR) * . Martin G. Schuneman (DR) * . Henry W. Livingston (F) * . Killian K. Van Rensselaer (F) * . Josiah Masters (DR) * . Peter Sailly (DR) * . David Thomas (DR) * . Thomas Sammons (DR) * . John Russell (DR) * . Nathan Williams (DR) * . Uri Tracy (DR) * . Silas Halsey (DR) North Carolina * . Thomas Wynns (DR) * . Willis Alston (DR) * . Thomas Blount (DR) * . William Blackledge (DR) * . Thomas Kenan (DR) * . Nathaniel Macon (DR) * . Duncan McFarlan (DR) * . Richard Stanford (DR) * . Marmaduke Williams (DR) * . Nathaniel Alexander (DR) ** Evan S. Alexander (DR) * . James Holland (DR) * . Joseph Winston (DR) Ohio * . Jeremiah Morrow (DR) Pennsylvania There were four plural districts, the 1st, 2nd, & 3rd had three representatives each, the 4th had two representatives. * . Joseph Clay (DR) * . Michael Leib (DR) ** John Porter (DR) * . Jacob Richards (DR) * . Robert Brown (DR) * . Frederick Conrad (DR) * . John Pugh (DR) * . Isaac Anderson (DR) * . Christian Lower (DR), died December 19, 1806, vacant thereafter * . John Whitehill (DR) * . David Bard (DR) * . John A. Hanna (DR) ** Robert Whitehill (DR) * . Andrew Gregg (DR) * . James Kelly (F) * . John Rea (DR) * . William Findley (DR) * . John Smilie (DR) * . John Hamilton (DR) * . Samuel Smith (DR), seated November 7, 1805 Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Nehemiah Knight (DR) * . Joseph Stanton, Jr. (DR) South Carolina * . Robert Marion (DR) * . William Butler, Sr. (DR) * . David R. Williams (DR) * . O'Brien Smith (DR) * . Richard Winn (DR) * . Levi Casey (DR), died February 3, 1807, vacant thereafter * . Thomas Moore (DR) * . Elias Earle (DR) Tennessee * . John Rhea (DR) * . George W. Campbell (DR) * . William Dickson (DR) Vermont * . Gideon Olin (DR) * . James Elliott (F) * . James Fisk (DR) * . Martin Chittenden (F) Virginia * . John G. Jackson (DR) * . John Morrow (DR) * . John Smith (DR) * . David Holmes (DR) * . Alexander Wilson (DR) * . Abram Trigg (DR) * . Joseph Lewis, Jr. (F) * . Walter Jones (DR) * . Philip R. Thompson (DR) * . John Dawson (DR) * . James M. Garnett (DR) * . Burwell Bassett (DR) * . Christopher Clark (DR) ** William A. Burwell (DR) * . Matthew Clay (DR) * . John Randolph (DR) * . John W. Eppes (DR) * . John Claiborne (DR) * . Peterson Goodwyn (DR) * . Edwin Gray (DR) * . Thomas Newton, Jr. (DR) * . Thomas M. Randolph (DR) * . John Clopton (DR) Non-voting members * . Benjamin Parke,seated December 12, 1805 * . William Lattimore * . Daniel Clark, seated December 1, 1806 Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of this Congress. Senate House of Representatives Employees *Architect of the Capitol: Benjamin Latrobe Senate * Chaplain: ** Alexander T. McCormick, ''Episcopalian'', elected November 7, 1804 ** Edward Gantt, ''Episcopalian'', elected December 4, 1805 ** John J. Sayrs, ''Episcopalian'', elected December 3, 1806 * Secretary: Samuel A. Otis * Sergeant at Arms: James Mathers House of Representatives *Chaplain: ** James Laurie, ''Presbyterian'', elected December 2, 1805 ** Robert Elliot, ''Presbyterian'', elected December 1, 1806 *Clerk: John Beckley *Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton *Sergeant at Arms: Joseph Wheaton References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 009 Category:1805 in the United States Category:1806 in the United States Category:1807 in the United States